Patent Literature 1 below has disclosed, for example, a camera control apparatus capable of controlling a plurality of cameras by one unit thereof. Patent Literature 1 has disclosed a configuration in which a Camera Head Unit (CHU) and a Camera Control Unit (CCU) are connected via a camera cable on a one-to-one basis to transmit reference signals and video signals.
Further, Patent Literature 2 below has disclosed a method using an asynchronous switching network (an asynchronous transmission network) for transmitting between the CHU and the CCU.